His And His Only
by Just a Cute Idea
Summary: Booth and Brennan are finally together, bones is 5 months pregnant with they're first child. But when they finally tell the team one of them is not happy with this and is making it clear


Briing Briing

"Brennan" Bones grabbed her cell phone from beside her bed

"Hey it's me Booth" Booths voice travelled into her ear, she could also here the sound of running water in the background.

"I know who you are, what do you want?"

"We got a case"

"Really? Well what do you know?"

"Well there is a super hot FBI agent in your shower who is feeling rather lonely" He said playfully

"Well maybe I could help him with his loneliness" Bones replied seductively. She pushed herself up off the bed and began to take her silky night dress off.

As she entered the bathroom she saw Booth waiting he reached forward and rubbed is hand over her small 5 month baby bump and helped into the shower.

Once they were finished in the showering Booth and Brennan helped each other dress and headed into work together.

"You know we are going to have to tell the lab we are together and the baby is mine, because nobody believes this surrogate mother story" Booth stated as they drove down the busy Washington Streets.

"I know it's just going to be strange to tell everyone and see them react to our relationship and you what happened with Hodgins and Angela" Bones sighed

"Yeah but I love you and you love me, we are having a baby and the most important we are Booth and Bones"

"What do our names have to do with how well our relationship works out?" Brennan questioned clearly confused by Booth's last comment.

"You know what Bones don't worry" He simply smiled entwining his fingers with hers while keeping the other hand on the wheel as they entered the large parking garage of the Jeffersonian.

X...Bones...X

"You know this is the third time Brennan has been late this week" Angela stated walking over to Hodgins's work station

"Yes well maybe she has had a meeting with the baby's mother, she is pregnant or did you forget" He muttered the last bit rather quietly

"No I didn't forget" Angela sounded a little upset that he had been that rude "It's just strange"

"Look not trying to be rude here, but I have loads of work and I am sure Zach would love to listen to your weird theories" And with that he stood up and walked away. Angela stood rather confused they had decided to be friends after the break up and she thought they were but he was just being so strange.

Hodgins couldn't take it anymore. He had all these feelings for Angela and all she wanted was for them to be friends. He had so much money, everything he possibly needed but he felt so incomplete without her it was tearing him apart. Sometimes he envied Dr Brennan and Agent Booth because everybody could see there was this great relationship there yet they never acted upon it was it because they both really didn't see that the other person had feelings for them or whether it was because it was easier to not start a relationship because it saves them from the heart break that comes when a relationship breaks down and if you think about it most relationships would break down especially when you are Dr Brennan and Agent Booth.

X...Bones...X

Booth and Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian hand in hand they were ready to tell everybody. Knowing how nosy people in the lab were all they had to do was walk into Brennan's office and Cam, Hogdins, Angela, Zach and just about everybody else in the lab would know they were together, so this was what they did. Walking holding hands, faces bright all of the Squints stopped and looked up Ange came sprinting out of her office a huge smile on her face

"Oh my god, wow, I knew it, how long? Does that mean? Congratulations" she squealed hugging them both.

Hodgins also noticed the commotion, which was hard to miss when Angela got involved "Congratulations" he smiled genuinely.

Cam even came out to congratulate the couple telling them she was ecstatic that the perfect couple had finally got together. The only thing people didn't notice was Zach remained on the platform vowing revenge; Dr Brennan was his and his only.

So what do you think?


End file.
